My Strange Family
by LaceRose
Summary: Sho's junkie mother has suddenly decided to marry a mysterious man named Luka. Luka isn't also alone. He has a son named Kei. Both father and son are so pale, and are only around when it's dark. Sho's mother has been acting differently since meeting the two and Sho can't shake the feeling that there is something shady about this father and son duo. AU. Pairings: Kei/Sho, ShoxKei
1. Chapter 1

MY STRANGE FAMILY

Disclaimer: I do not own Moon Child. If I did, people would need to be 18+ to watch it. xD

Warnings: Yaoi, language, vampirism, AU, possible blood play and possible bondage (it depends. I might decide to go really dark and dirty with this one. So you HAVE been warned.)

Rating: M

Synopsis: Sho's junkie mother has suddenly decided to marry a mysterious man named Luka. Luka isn't also alone. He has a son named Kei. Both father and son are so pale, and are only around when it's dark. Sho's mother has been acting differently since meeting the two and Sho can't shake the feeling that there is something shady about this father and son duo.

AN: This has a different storyline entirely to the movie. I have also been listeneing to a bunch of songs as I get into the mood for this. I will put them at the end of this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 1

Sho sat in the filthy apartment reading some porn magazines. He went to turn the page to the center fold, which was the best in the porn mags. It usually showed some busty blonde with nothing on but her birthday suit. He scowled as he realized that the pages were stuck together. He tossed the magazine away in disgust. "Damn Toshi." He mumbled as he got to his feet, thinking of his friend who lived downstairs from him in another shithole apartment like his own.

He felt his stomach grumble and looked in the fridge, which was as bare as the women in the magazine he had just been flicking through. Cursing, he went to the cupboard. After rifling through it, he pulled out a pack of cup noodles. Smiling in triumph, he opened it, and tore the seasoning packet open, and after he emptied its contents into the cup of noodles, he began boiling the old kettle. The kettle had just started to boil, when the lights in the apartment went out. "Fuck." He swore, and shrugged and pulled out the dry noodles from the cup and bit into it.

* * *

Elsewhere, in town two figures sat in the dark corner of a seedy bar. "What about her?" The smaller of the two pointed to a well dressed woman who clung onto the arm of a man who looked like a body builder. "No, not her. Too much trouble. I want to find someone stupid, someone easy to manipulate." The elder man shook his head, his dark eyes scanning the crowd. His eyes fell on a woman who stumbled drunkenly around the bar, giggling like a dumb girl. "Her. She's the one." The elder replied and smirked. "Luka, you can't be serious. She's a junkie. Look at the glazed look of her eyes." The smaller one faced the elder, Luka, his long wavy blonde hair shaking as he shook his head with a look of distaste on his face. "She can be manipulated. She's the one, Kei. Bring her over here." Luka raked a hand through his own dark locks as the blonde sighed, and approached the woman. He whispered something in her ear and frowned in displeasure as the woman laughed this screeching sound, which immediately made Kei think she was related to a banshee. She stumbled over to their table and plonked herself down beside Luka. "Hey handsome. Wanna date? I can do it cheap." She said, and placed her hand on Luka's. Kei felt his insides burn with anger at the absolute cheek of this cheap slut, but he sat down opposite them without a word.

Cupping the woman's face with his hands, Luka looked into the woman's eyes. "Miho-chan...listen to my words carefully." He said, as his eyes glowed slightly. "Hm? How'd ya know my name, handsome?" She slurred, and giggled more. "You told me. Just now. Don't you remember?" Luka said, his voice sounding like he was an old friend of the woman. "Huh? Oh yeaaaah. Now I remember..." Miho yawned a little, nearly falling asleep. "Miho. Listen to me now." Luka's voice sounded a little harsher, and his grasp on the woman's face hardened a little as he forced her to look into his eyes. "You and I are to be married, understand? You will devote yourself entirely to the safety of me and Kei. You are mine, and shall do whatever I say." Luka said, and as Miho stared into his eyes and listened intently to his words, she felt sleepy, as she felt all reason leaving her. She had taken some smack earlier, but this was different from the high she normally experienced. A tear slowly made its way down her cheek as she felt her will slipping away from her as she became this man's puppet. "I understand." She spoke, in a monotone tone of voice. "Good girl." Luka said, and stood up. He held out his hand, and the woman took hold of his hand. "You have a place, yes? Somewhere we can sleep?" Luka asked, and the woman nodded her head. "Lead the way." Luka ordered, and the woman lead both Luka and Kei out of the bar, and they began to walk down the street together. "I can't believe this. Of all people, why this junkie?" Kei hissed and he felt Luka take his hand and hold onto it. "This is for us. The police have started catching onto our activities. At the moment, they are searching for two loners. They won't be looking for a married man and his son." Luka said and smiled softly. Kei still didn't like it, and he kept on grumbling all the way to the woman's apartment.

* * *

Sho had found some candles and had lit them and placed them around the apartment. He decided to take a shower. He got undressed and under the water. Since the electricity had gotten turned off, the water was only lukewarm, but it would have to do. He soaped up, and rinsed off, before he began drying off. That was when he heard strange voices at the door. He heard the front door rattle as someone tried turning the doorknob from outside. Thinking it was his mother's dealer looking to get inside, Sho wrapped a towel around his waist. Walking out the hallway, he grabbed a baseball bat that was on the kitchen table and gripped it in his hands until his knuckles went white. "Come on. Batter up, mother fucker." He whispered, as he waited for the intruder to make their way inside, before he would start swinging.

* * *

"I don't like this idea, Luka! This is a really bad idea! I don't want to be living with this disgusting woman for a single second!" Kei huffed, and scowled as Luka had to open the door with the woman's keys, as the woman was too stoned out of her skull to do even that. As soon as the front door was open, Luka was confronted with someone standing there brandishing a bat. "SWING BATTERRRR!" The young man roared, and swung the bat at Luka's head. Luka dodged it easily. Miho poked her head into the apartment. "Sho-chan? It's mama-chan!" She giggled and pushed her way inside. Sho immediately pushed her behind him. "Who are these fuckers? Your dealers? Your johns?" He asked, and swung the bat again as Luka stepped forward. "Back up, mother fucker. Next time, I'll be hittin' a home run on your head!" Sho warned and Luka stood there, and glanced in Kei's direction. Kei's attention was solely on the young man who stood in their path. His eyes raked over his mostly unclothed body, eyeing the droplets of water that clung to his toned chest. _'Maybe this won't be so bad after all...'_ Kei thought, until Luka cleared his throat, and caused him to look away from the handsome distraction. "Miho-chan." Luka interrupted and Miho clapped her hands together. "Oh! That's right!" She laughed like a wacko and faced Sho. "This is the man I'm going to marry! Say hi to your new papa-chan!" She smiled like a drunken fool and the bat that Sho was clutching fell to the floor. " _What_ the _fuck_." Sho swore, and stood there, towel around his waist, with an incredulous look on his face.

* * *

Once Sho had gotten dressed, they all sat inside the grotty apartment. Kei kept wrinkling his nose in disgust. "Is this a joke?" Sho asked and Luka shook his head. "No, son. It's not a joke, it's-" Luka was cut off when Sho let out harsh laughter. "I don't even know you, you old fart! I'm not your son!" Sho stood up in anger. Kei's eyes flashed in anger at hearing Luka being ridiculed, but Luka shook his head, and the younger blonde man dropped it. Sho faced his mother. "Of all the pathetic things you've done in your life, this takes the fucking cake! I thought you were trying to get clean! And now you say you're gonna marry some old geezer who looks old enough to be my grandpa!" Sho shouted, and Kei couldn't hold it any more. "Have some respect." He said, in a tone of voice which was silent and dangerous. Sho took in Kei's appearance and chuckled. "An old fart and a hippie. Your standards are low, even for you, mother." Sho said curtly, before he stormed off to his room, slaming the door behind him. "Miho-chan. For this to work, we must all work together here." Luka said, and got up, and went into another room, with Kei following closely at his heels. Miho sat there, her eyes emotionless and blank. Inside, her brain was trying desperately to fight what the mysterious man had done to her, but she wasn't strong enough. One thing she was certain of, was these two weren't normal. Right now, all she could think of was her and her son, and what they would have to do to live through this.

* * *

In the other room, Luka and Kei lay curled up on the bed. "What should we do about the son?" Kei asked and Luka sighed. "I was a little careless. I didn't account for her having a son." He admitted. "Should we do away with him?" Kei asked and Luka shook his head. "No, it's too risky. We need this to work, and if bodies start turning up, we're sure to be suspected." Luka said and stood up. "It's nearly dawn. As much as I hate to admit, this apartment won't provide adequate shelter from the sun's rays. And the place isn't even fit for rats to live in. I can't allow my angel to live in such a squalid place." He said, and Kei smiled, and took Luka's hand as he too, got to his feet. "So we're looking into a new place, then? But what about Miho and Sho?" Kei asked as he and Luka left the apartment. On leaving, they had to walk past Sho's bedroom. Kei and Luka, both having extra keen senses, could tell that the boy was inside, his ear to the wall, trying to listen to their conversation. "See you this evening, Sho-chan." Kei called out, and Sho blinked in surprise. _'How did they know I was listening'_? Sho thought, as he curled up on his tattered bed as he let sleep claim him finally.

TBC

* * *

AN: So I have found the Moon Child fandom, and have been immersed in it. When I watched the movie, I fell in love with both Kei and Sho. Their chemistry was amazing. Anyway, these were the songs I have been listening to while writing this (you can find these songs on youtube) Oh! Don't forget to read and review! Thank you! :)

Escape The Fate - Gorgeous Nightmare

Breaking Benjamin - I will not bow

Mike Oldfield - Moonlight Shadow

Opeth - Hope Leaves

Pat Benatar - Shadows of the night


	2. Chapter 2

MY STRANGE FAMILY

Disclaimer: I do not own Moon Child. If I did, people would need to be 18+ to watch it. xD Warnings: Yaoi, language, vampirism, AU, possible blood play and possible bondage (it depends. I might decide to go really dark and dirty with this one. So you HAVE been warned.)  
Rating: M

* * *

Chapter 2

Sho woke to sunlight streaming in through the ratty curtains that hung up. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he got out of bed. Opening the curtains, he almost jumped back in shock to see Toshi standing there, grinning at him like a goofball. Angrily, he opened the window to curse at his stupid friend, but before he even got the chance to say anything, Toshi was climbing in through his window and into his room. "There's a front door, ya know." Sho said, and Toshi waved off his response. "I've always wanted to climb in through your window." Toshi said, with a grin that gave Sho the creeps. "You don't know how weird that just sounded." Sho said, as he got a packet of cigarettes from his small bedside table. He got one out, put it between his lips and lit it from the lighter which lay beside the cigarette packet. He took a long drag from the stick. "So what are you doing here this time of the morning anyway?" He asked, as he exhaled the smoke from his lungs. "I brought breakfast!" Toshi grinned, and dangled a McDonalds packet in front of Sho's eyes. Sho hadn't eaten anything except that uncooked cup of noodles. He grabbed the packet, and rifled through it, bringing out a McMuffin. Flicking his cigarette out the window, he hastily unwrapped the McMuffin and bit into it with gusto. A content smile spread over his features as he relished the food. Of course, it was gone with a few bites. Sho also found the two hash browns in the packet, and wolfed those down as well. Toshi grinned from ear to ear. "Well, since you've eaten, you might as well come with me on a job." He said, and Sho looked up. "I should have known there was no such thing as a free meal. What kinda job?" He asked, as he put his cigarettes and lighter in his pocket. Both he and Toshi left his room, and went into the living room. "There's that local pawn shop I was telling you about. Remember? The one owned by that small gang?" Toshi said, and Sho nodded. "What about it?" Sho asked, knowing where this concersation was heading. "Welllll...my boys told me that there's only two guys in the shop this morning. And there's a safe full of cash." Toshi said, and Sho's ears almost twitched at the mention of cash. "How much cash?" He asked, facing his friend. "At least 2 grand. But we have to move fast. They'll have company in 30 minutes." Toshi said, and was about to say more, but Sho was already on his feet. He went back into his room, and removed two guns which were taped to the underneath of his bed. After he got those, he peeked into his mother's bedroom, only to see her unconscious. "Figures." He mumbled, before he joined Toshi in the living room. "What the fuck are we waiting for? Let's go." Sho said, and Toshi grinned before he and Sho left the apartment.

* * *

Sho and Toshi arrived outside of an old pawn shop. One of Toshi's friends had been outside, casing the place out. "Still only two inside?" Toshi asked, and his friend nodded. "Yup, I been watching the place all morning. You're good to go, right?" He asked them, and both Toshi and Sho nodded. "Alright! Let's go!" Sho said, a grin of excitement on his face. Toshi chuckled. He knew how excited Sho could get, especially when there was money involved. The two walked into the store, with Toshi's friend acting as a lookout from the outside. Sho noticed that it looked like a typical pawn store. He peered at the jewelery inside the glass, which was near the front counter. He guessed the majority of it was stolen. "Can I help you?" One of the men had came over to him. Toshi was pretending to look through old VHS tapes, all the while keeping a close eye on the second man, who was preoccupied with watching something on an old tv. "I dunno, they all look nice." Sho said, as he slid his hands underneath his top, to grab hold of the two guns which rested securely by his sides, the movement going unnoticed by the man. "Well, we have silver, rose gold, gold, white gold...pick what you like." The man said, and before the man could blink, Sho had both of his guns drawn, and levelled at the man's head. "What a pity, what I want has a green colour. The safe, now." He said, and the man glanced at his colleague, and gasped as he saw Toshi also had a gun pulled on him.

"Hi." Toshi grinned and waved, and the man swore under his breath. The two men began to speak together in Chinese. "Yeah, I can speak Chinese." Sho said, and pointed the barrels of his guns at the man's forehead. "Tell your friend to open the safe." Sho said in Chinese, and the other man swore in Chinese, but he opened the safe anyway. "Toshi! Get the cash, quickly!" Sho said, and Toshi disappeared out the back, emerging a few minutes later. "Did you get it?" Sho asked. "I got it!" Toshi replied, and Sho faced the two chinese men, who were glaring furiously at the both of them. "We're leaving. If you attempt to follow us, our boys outside will fill you with lead." Sho warned, and both he and Toshi backed out of the store, their guns still pointed at the two men. Once they were outside, they and their lookout ran off as fast as they could. Toshi still kept a lookout, in case they were being followed. When they were confident that they had gotten away, they stopped in an alleyway. Toshi pulled out a fairly large brown paper bag. In it were wads of cash. He and Sho both laughed at the amazing haul. "Holy shit! Sho...there's gotta be what, 10 grand in here?" Toshi stared at the cash in amazement. "At least." Sho said, and dove his hand into the bag. His fingers touched the money, and something else, which was underneath the wads of cash.

"Hm? What's this?" He mumbled, and wrapped his fingers around the package, and pulled it out. Their eyes all widened at the medium sized packet of white powder. "Toshi...I'm guessing this isn't flour." Sho said, and Toshi couldn't say anything, only flounder at what Sho held in his hand. "Do you think... they might be dealing in more than stolen goods?" Toshi's friend said, and both Toshi and Sho let out breaths that they didn't even know they held. "This has gotta be worth what? 50 grand on the streets?" Sho said, and raked a hand through his blonde hair. Toshi was freaking out. "They were supposed to be a small gang! Is this small? I don't fucking think so! Sho, what do we do? Should we toss it? Should we take it back?" Toshi shouted, and earned himself a whack at the back of the head from Sho. "Yeah, let's just go back and say 'Gee mister, I'm sorry we stole your drugs'?" Sho shook his head at the absolute stupidity of his friend. "I know! Sho could hide it and-" Toshi's friend started but Sho cut him off. "Forget it. This shit ain't coming no where near my place. Besides, my mother would only snort it all." Sho said, and Toshi sighed.

"Alright. We divide the money now, and I'll hide the drugs somewhere." Toshi said, and Sho agreed. Once they had each taken their share of the money, they split up, all going their seperate ways. Sho instantly went to the bank. He knew that if he had money lying around, his mother would only use it to buy drugs. Once he deposited the money, he went and had lunch at a street vendor. He looked at his watch. It was 3:30 pm. 'Shit, where had all the time gone'? He thought, and supposed he'd better head home. On the way home, he saw through the window of an electronics store, that a TV was broadcasting the news. The volume could clearly be heard. _**"This has been the fifth body in a matter of months, as what police are describing as quote 'the most baffling murders to ever plague the city of Mallepa'."**_ The woman reporter announced. "Shit. Police ain't doing enough." A voice beide him spoke up, and he looked to see a man around his age, possibly a bit older watching the news broadcast as well. "Do you know what's going on?" Sho asked and the man faced him. "A little. The bodies were all completely drained of blood. Not a single drop left in any of them. The tabloids have been calling it 'The Vampire of Mellepa'." The man said, and shook his head. "Vampires? Gimme a break." Sho scoffed, and the man chuckled. "I know, right? They sensationalize it to get readers. Ya know what? I think it's the work of a cult." He said, and Sho nodded. "That makes more sense. Well, see ya man." Sho chuckled, then walked off. "Yeah. Beware of those vampires!" The man called out and Sho laughed and left with a wave.

* * *

When he finally got home, it was late afternoon. He laid down on the couch, with one arm over his eyes. He was just dozing off, when his mother staggered out of her room. She mumbled something which was garbled. "What was that?" Sho asked. "I said make me a coffee." She said, as she sat down at the kitchen table, with her head in her hands. "I would, but someone didn't pay the bills again, and the power was cut off." He said, and she groaned. "I feel like shit." She moaned as her head pounded like a drum. "Well, you wouldn't feel like shit if you stopped doing drugs." Sho pointed out. "Oh fuck off." She swore and rubbed at her eyes. "This feels different, Sho. I've never felt like this before, not even when I OD'd last year." She said, and Sho looked up from his position on the couch.  
"You bring it on yourself. Doing the wrong thing all the time. Speaking of the wrong thing, what the heck was up with last night? The guy and his son? You were just playing around together right?" Sho asked and his mother thought for a few minutes before she began to speak.

"I love him. He will be our everything. You'll see." She said, Sho noticed how the sky began to darken. He was about to say something, when there was a knock on the door. "It's open." He called out. The door flung open, and in walked the man from the night before. He was accompanied by his son. "Miho-chan, Sho-chan." Luka smiled at the both of them. Miho smiled happily but Sho scowled at Luka adding 'chan' to the end of his name. "Just 'Sho' is fine. You don't need to be adding things, and making it any weirder than it already is." Sho said from his place on the couch. Luka faced Kei. "You can keep Sho company. I need to speak with Miho in private." Luka said, and extended his hand to Miho, who stood to her feet, and took hold of his hand. They both disappeared into her bedroom, and Kei sat beside Sho on the couch. "I didn't introduce myself last night. My name's Kei." The blonde man smiled and held out a hand. "I'm Sho." Sho shook the other's hand, flinching at how cold his skin was.

"So... I guess we're going to be a family soon." Kei said, an attempt at making conversation. "I don't see how that's possible. We don't even know each other." Sho said, a little annoyed. "Yes, so we should make a nice start at getting to know one another." Kei added and Sho sighed. "Why does your dad even like her anyway? She's a junkie, in case you haven't noticed. And we're not rich, so she doesn't have anything of worth." Sho pointed out. "It's not about that. Luka likes her. What I think of it doesn't matter." Kei said, and got to his feet when both Luka and Miho both came back out. Miho smiled at her son. "Sho, pack your things. We'll be living with Luka and Kei from now on." She said, and if Sho hadn't been laying down, he would have fallen over. He got to his feet. "Woah, woah! Wait a sec! You met this guy last night, and you want us to move in with him?" Sho said, and stared at Miho with an incredulous look on his face. Miho pulled Sho aside. "Sho, listen to me. I think we've got a good thing here, and I don't want you to ruin it for me!" She whispered in his ear. "But-" Sho made to say something, but she cut him off. "No butts. Pack your things now." She said, and went to do the same, packing what little personal items she owned.

* * *

Sho couldn't believe this was even happening. He went and packed his personal belongings. He still had his guns strapped to his sides, so he was glad he didn't have to pack those, as Kei had followed him, and was watching what he was doing. "Do you need any help?" The shorter blond man asked. "No thanks, I got it." Sho said in a sarcastic tone of voice. Once done, he walked back out into the living room. "This is crazy. What about our furniture?" He asked and Luka chuckled softly. "The place where you'll be moving to is fully furnished. And, with a great deal more security." Luka said, and looked around at the place distaste. "Well, let us be going then, shall we?" Luka smiled and ushered them all out of the decrepit apartment. There was a taxi waiting for them at the side of the road. They all got it. Sho got the window seat, and he looked out the window for one last glance at the apartment before the taxi drove away. Luka was in the front seat of the taxi, with Miho, Kei and Sho in the backseat. Kei was sitting in the middle of both Miho and Sho. Sho noticed how close the other man was pressed against his side. He looked out the window, trying to distract himself from how nervous he was at being so close to the blonde. Kei didn't seem to mind it, however. He had taken a liking to Sho, and was mesmerized at the deep blue of the boy's eyes. He continued to stare, as if drowning in the deep orbs. When Sho looked away outside the window, he felt a little disappointed that he could no longer stare into those lovely eyes. He faced the front in silence. They had been in the taxi for what seemed like hours, when they pulled up a large and quite nice, and large house. They all got out of the taxi, with Luka paying the driver.

"Where are we?" Sho asked, taking in the sight of the beautiful house. "Mallepa." Kei replied, as he and Luka walked to the house with Miho and Sho following behind. "Wait. Mallepa? The place which has been all over the news?" Sho asked. Luka and Kei exchanged glances. "Don't believe everything you read, Sho. Mallepa is a nice place, but like every other area, there are good and bad. Let's just focus on the good, hm?" Luka smiled as Miho and Sho walked inside. "Oh, it's lovely!" Miho gasped in delight as she all but ran around, looking at this and that. Luka and Kei smiled at each other. "We hope you and Sho like it here." Luka said. "I'm sure we'll love it here. Right, Sho?" She asked Sho, who merely grunted in response. "Come. I'll show Miho to her room, and Kei can take Sho to his." Luka held out a hand to Miho, who took it and disappeared up the hallway with the man. "Well... lets go." Kei walked off, and Sho had no choice but to follow him. He was lead to a fairly large room with a double bed. It was clean, and tidy. It was perfect. "Over here is an adjouring bathroom that links your room with mine. Should you need anything, I'm right through there." Kei smiled, and Sho saw what appeared to be Kei's room. It looked pretty much like his own room, neat and tidy. "Uh...thanks." Sho said, not knowing what else to say to the other. "Don't worry about it. Luka went ahead and ordered dinner for you and Miho. You can wash up and I'll come and get you when dinner's ready." Kei said, and was about the leave when Sho stopped him. "What about you both? Aren't you both hungry too?" Sho asked and Kei shook his head with a soft smile. "No, we both ate before picking you up." Kei said, before he left Sho to his own devices.

Sho began to unpack his things. He had a few sets of clothes, some clean underwear and his guns. Sho took off his holster and his guns, and put them under the bed. He would think of a more secure place to put them, but he needed a shower. He stripped off all his clothes, and picked out what he would wear after his shower, and placed them on the bed. He walked into the bathroom, and noticed that there was shampoo, conditioner, soap and shower gel. He turned the shower on, and when it had reached a nice temperature, he stepped in under the hot water. "Feels good." He sighed in bliss. "I should really wash my hair too." He said, and undid all of his braids, his hair cascading down, around his shoulders. He got his hair wet and washed both his hair and his body. When done, he wrapped a towel around his waist and walked into his room. Kei chose that moment to walk into his room. "Dinner's read-" Kei's voice trailed off, as he took in the absolutely stunning sight of Sho in nothing but a towel, and his wet hair down, and around his shoulders. Wet droplets of water clung to his perfectly toned body, and it was then that Kei realized that this wasn't the first time he'd seen Sho in nothing but a towel. He had seen him last night too, only tonight he had been able to get a better and much longer view of this gorgeous being. He was interrupted by Sho clearing his throat. "Uh, I meant to say dinner's ready. Uh, you get dressed and I'll head downstairs." Kei said, and awkwardly left Sho to get changed. Sho shook his head and dried off, and got dressed. He quickly ran the towel through his hair, allowing it soak up most of the moisture, before he put the towel back in the bathroom.

He headed downstairs, and to the kitchen. It was massive. Bigger than his kitchen AND lounge room combined. Kei sat at the table and smiled at him, offering him a seat. Sho sat down and looked at the food. It was fried chicken, and there was even beer. "Wow, thanks. It looks good." Sho admitted, and felt his stomach rumble. "Go ahead, eat." Kei urged him, and Sho picked up a chicken leg and bit into it. He all but moaned at the delicious taste. He couldn't remember the last time he had fried chicken, let alone fried chicken that tasted this good. Kei offered him a beer and he took a sip with appreciation. Sho finally noticed that it was only the two of them. "Where's my mom?" Sho asked, and Kei looked up. "She and Luka are-" He was cut off by Sho holding up a hand. "Please. Not while I'm eating." He said, which caused Kei to smile and laugh. "Not what your dirty mind's thinking, Sho." Kei said, which caused Sho to blush. "They're in the garden out back. When Luka mentioned there was flowers, she had to see them straight away." He smiled, and Sho nodded his head. "She loves flowers." Sho said, as he continued to eat. He ate until he was full, and he finished his beer. "So..." Sho said, and relaxed in his chair. "Other than vampire serial killers, what else do you have in Mallepa?" He asked, and Kei almost fell out of his chair.

"Are you okay?" Sho asked and Kei regained his composure. "I'm fine. I assume you're talking about those dead bodies who were 'allegedly' drained of blood?" Kei asked and Sho nodded his head. "Uh...I don't really know that much. It's probably the work of some psycho cult. But we're safe here. The bad shit only goes down in the bad areas in the heart of the city." Kei said, as if to reassure the taller of the two. "So is there anything to do around here?" Sho asked and Kei nodded his head. "Sure there is. Plenty of stuff. If you like, we could go out tonight." Kei said, and thought for a moment. "Why not, it sounds like fun. Okay, I'm in." Sho agreed, and Kei stood up. "Come on. We can catch a train from here to the city." He said, and Sho got up, the both of them walking out when Luka and Miho came back inside. "Are you both going somewhere?" Luka asked and Kei nodded. "Yeah, I'm taking Sho to see the city." Kei nodded and Luka frowned for a quick moment but nodded. "If there looks to be any trouble you both come back immediately, got it?" Luka said, and Kei nodded. "I promise, we'll be good." Kei said in what Sho thought to be a teasing tone of voice, but he paid it not much attention. Sho was happy to be doing something rather than staying at the house and doing nothing all night.

They caught the train to Mallepa Central, and as soon as they stepped into the city, Sho's eyes went wide. The place was packed. There was nothing like this back in his old town. People dressed in all manner of clothing, from traditional ancestral clothes, to funky punky clothes. He stared open-mouthed as a person wearing nothing but a loin cloth walked past them. Kei chuckled at Sho's expression. "You should see your face. You have an expression like a country bumpkin in the big city." Kei said, and Sho pouted so adorably, it made Kei want to pinch his cheeks. "Come on, let's go and have some fun!" Kei said, and took hold on Sho's hand and pulled him through the crowds of people. Normally Sho would never let a guy take him by the hand. But as he didn't know the area at all, he let it slide. They walked until Kei found what appeared to be a shooting range. Sho's eyes lit up as they walked inside. The sounds of bullets being fired was loud. "Wanna try it out and see how you do?" Kei asked and Sho nodded eagerly. Kei paid the man at the front desk, and they both were lead to a booth. Guns and ammo were provided. Kei picked up his gun, and loaded it. Sho did the same, with Kei very impressed at the speed in which the boy loaded the gun. "Here's how it works. We both do a round. There'll be moving targets. Whoever manages to shoot the most, wins." Kei said, above the noise of guns being fired. "Hm, I think I can handle it." Sho said, with a cocky grin.

"Oh you do, do you? Bring it on." Kei said, with a cocky grin of his own. Kei could be very competitive and he loved a challenge. "Oh, I'll bring it alright." Sho smirked, as their round began. Sho fired at all of the moving targets, hitting all but one. "Tch." Sho pouted and Kei faced him. "How'd you do?" The shorter man asked. "Hit all but one." Sho replied, with a slightly sulky tone. "Hey, don't sweat it. You got more than I did." Kei said, and put the guns back. "What do you wanna do now?" He asked Sho. "What's the club scene like here?" Sho asked and Kei shrugged. "Like every other club, I guess." Kei replied and Sho chuckled. "In that case, let's go clubbing." Sho said, a grin on his face. "I don't know..." Kei said, and made a face like he was deep in thought. "Luka probably won't like it." Kei frowned. "Who cares? Him screwing my mom, doesn't make him my dad." Sho laughed, and walked off. Kei glared indignantly. "He is not screwing her!" Kei called out, but Sho didn't hear him. He only sighed and caught up with the boy. They walked to a night club, with Sho eagerly rubbing his hands together. Kei couldn't help but think he looked adorable, like a child at Christmas. When they were inside, they headed to the bar. Kei got them some drinks, and they went to sit down at the side, away from the dancing mass of people.  
Sho didn't waste any time.

"So do you have any other family?" Sho asked and Kei looked up. Shaking his head, he answered. "No, it's just me and Luka." The shorter man took a tiny sip of his drink. "Same here. It's been me an my mom since forever. As soon as my dad found out my mom was pregnant with me, he legged it as fast as he could." Sho said, and took a mouthful of his own drink. "Did you ever try to find him?" Kei asked. "Nope. Why would I wanna find a scumbag?" Sho said, and downed the rest of his drink in one gulp. "I'm gonna get another drink." Sho said, and stood up, with Kei quickly grabbing hold of his arm.

"Take it easy on the booze. Luka will kill me if he knows I allowed you to get drunk." Kei said and Sho sighed. "What are you, my babysitter? I mean, you look my age. How old are you anyway?" Sho asked and Kei frowned a little. "A lot older than you." Was the reply that Sho received. "I don't care, I wanna drink so-" Sho made to pull his arm out of the other's grasp, but Kei wouldn't have any of it. Keeping his iron grasp on the boy, he began pulling him out of the nightclub. "Hey, what are you doing? I can walk myself!" Sho said, extremely embarrassed at being so easily manheld by Kei. When Kei released him, Sho rubbed his arm. "What the hell!?" Sho glared, and frowned at the finger indentations where Kei's iron grip had been. "Sorry." Kei said, and inspected Sho's arm. "I guess I don't know my own strength." He added, with a slight smile. Sho shook his head. "Whatever. What's next?" He asked, and Kei shook his head. "Nothing, we're going home." He said, and began walking in the direction of the train station where they originally arrived. Sho had no choice but to go with him.

They walked into an alleyway to take a shortcut to the station. They were nearly out of the alleyway, when they were stopped by five punks, who crowded around them. Kei's hand closed around Sho's own. "Oh lookie what we have here." One of the thugs said, and laughed. "To pass through here, you gotta pay us a toll." Another said, and they all laughed. "Toll? I ain't payin' you shit!" Sho said, and the thugs stopped laughing and the leader grabbed Sho by the front of his shirt. "Looks like we have a potty mouth here, boys." He said, and they chuckled as the leader stroked his dirty fingers over Sho's face. "Maybe I can put that cute mouth to better use-" The leader had his hand pushed forcefully away by Kei, who's eyes were darkened by barely concealed anger.  
"Watch where you put that filthy hand of yours." Kei said, his voice changed from his normal tone, and sounded almost...like an animal. He gently pushed Sho to the side. "Hurry and get out of here. Let me handle them." He said, with Sho shaking his head. "I'm not leaving you to fight them alone!" Sho protested, and Kei flashed him a glare that meant meant Sho was to obey him and leave. "Trust me. I can take care of it." Kei said again, with a soft smile to reassure the boy. "Alright, fine. I'll be at the train station." Sho said, and begrudgingly left Kei to deal with the thugs.  
Kei faced them all, smiling wickedly as sharp fangs glinted underneath the moonlight. The expressions on the men's faces turned into one of sheer horror. Nothing was heard that night, except for the screams and wailing of those whose time was up in the cold harsh city of Mallepa.

TBC

* * *

A/N: The second chapter is finished! :) I hope you like it. Tell me if there's anything I should improve on, because I want my writing to get better :)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Moon Child. If I did, people would need to be 18+ to watch it. xD

Warnings: Yaoi, language, vampirism, AU, possible blood play and possible bondage (it depends. I might decide to go really dark and dirty with this one. So you HAVE been warned.)

Rating: M

Synopsis: Sho's junkie mother has suddenly decided to marry a mysterious man named Luka. Luka isn't also alone. He has a son named Kei. Both father and son are so pale, and are only around when it's dark. Sho's mother has been acting differently since meeting the two and Sho can't shake the feeling that there is something shady about this father and son duo.

* * *

Chapter 3

Sho waited anxiously at the train station, but Kei never showed up.

He was getting a little worried, when the last train back arrived. He didn't want to get on, he wanted to wait.

But if he didn't, he'd be stuck in the city until morning, when the first trains arrived. With reluctance, he got on the train and headed back to the house. When he got home, Luka was already there, waiting with the door open.

"Welcome back, Sho." Luka said, greeting him with a smile.

"I'm back..." Sho said, awakwardly. He stepped inside the house, taking off his shoes at the foyer.

"Where's Kei?" Luka asked, and looked outside, scanning the area before closing the door behind him.

"Uh...he had something to do. He told me to go on ahead without him." Sho answered, not sure whether to tell the older male that Kei was probably still fighting the idiots they had ran into.

"He did, did he?" Luka frowned and sighed. "Very well. You should get some rest. It's getting late." Luka told him.

"Where's my mom?" Sho asked the other man.

"Asleep. You can see her in the morning." Was the reply he received from Luka. Sighing, Sho walked upstairs to his own room. When inside, he closed the door behind him. He got out of his clothes, and instead put on a loose fitting shirt on, and also loose fitting pants to sleep in.

He'd get new clothes tomorrow. But for now, sleep is what he needed the most. He got into bed, and turned the light off and drifted to sleep.

Sho was woken up at 2:30 AM by the sound of running water in the bathroom that joined his room with Kei's. He wearily got out of bed. He should at least check on him, to see if he was okay. After all, soon they were going to be family. He padded over to the bathroom, and opened the door. It was pitch black. He could vaguely see a silhouette of Kei showering.

"Kei?" He called out, and went to turn on the light.

"Don't!" Kei's voice all but growled at him. Sho was shocked at how Kei sounded.

"Are...Are you okay?" Sho asked, concerned. What if Kei was hurt?

"I'm fine. Just...don't turn on the light." Kei's voice pleaded with him softly. Sho nodded and moved his hand back to his side.

"Alright. Um..I'm going back to bed. I'll uh...see you in the morning." Sho replied, and he walked back to his bedroom, closing the bathroom door as he did so. Kei was glad that Sho didn't turn on the light. If he had, the boy would have noticed the blood smeared all over Kei's face, and torso. Kei silently cursed under his breath.

'Why is this so damn hard'? Kei thought, as the evidence from what he'd done that night washed down the shower drain.

* * *

Sho awoke to the smell of fresh bacon cooking. He opened his eyes, his nostrils sniffing out the scent. Someone was cooking breakfast. He got out of bed, and trudged downstairs and into the kitchen. His mother was in the kitchen, cooking eggs and bacon. She heard him come in.

"Morning, Sho-Chan!" She smiled and went back to flipping the bacon in the pan.

"Morning." He replied, and sat down at the kitchen table. It wasn't often his mother cooked. What was the special occasion? He took a cup poured himself instant coffee from the steaming pot which sat in the middle of the table. He sipped at it, relishing the flavor. He was interrupted by Miho placing a large plate of eggs and bacon in front of him.

"Eat up!" She said, and beamed happily at him. She too, sat down at the table, and poured herself a cup of coffee.

"What's the occasion?" He asked and she smiled after taking a sip of her coffee.

"Hm... our new life with a new family?" She said, and giggled as she stole a small crunchy bit of bacon from his plate and munched on it. Sho also tried the bacon and the eggs. It was good. He began to wolf it down.

"I was thinking, after breakfast we should both get ready. We both need new clothes. We can go shopping together." Miho said and Sho noticed they were the only ones there. Where was Luka and Kei?

"They both left for work." Miho said, as if she could read her son's mind. She handed Sho a little slip of paper. He read it.

" _Dear Miho and Sho,_

 _on the table you'll find some cash to go shopping with._

 _Get some clothes, or anything else you might need._

 _We'll be home later on tonight._

 _-Luka"_

Sho placed the slip of paper on the table. There was one problem.

"We don't even know our way around yet." He said, and his mother laughed as she reached into her handbag and pulled out what appeared to be a map.

"We don't need to. We have this. I might not look it, but I can read maps extremely well." She stated in a smug voice. Sho shook his head, chuckling. Miho seemed like a different person than the other day.

"You seem awfully pleased with yourself." He said and she faced him and nodded happily.

"I am, Sho! For some reason, I feel great! Better than great! I-I feel _clean_ , like I've been to rehab or something. I can't explain it. I just feel amazing, and I'm going to enjoy this day." She said, and stood up.

"Finish your breakfast and then get ready. I'm going to need your strength today." She said, before she walked out of the room.

"Strength? For what?" Sho wondered as he finished his breakfast.

* * *

He found out what his mother had meant. Sho sighed in utter dismay as his mother gave him more bags of clothes and shoes and bags to hold. Passersby giggled at his devastated look. Miho walked over to him. He saw she had tried on yet another dress.

"Does my butt look big in this?" She asked, and twirled around, showing off the dress.

"Yes. Now, can we please leave?" Sho pleaded and Miho swatted his arm playfully.

"Liar." She giggled, and walked over to the counter, where the sales person stared at Sho in sympathy.

"I'd like to wear this one now, if I can." Miho said and the store person agreed, and cut the tags off and scanned them. After paying, Miho walked back over to Sho with a happy smile on her face.

"I feel like a million bucks." She said and looked over at another shoe boutique, before running over to it, and picking up a pair of shoes to look at. Sho merely sighed in exhaustion. He felt his stomach grumble. It was way past lunch, and he needed food.

"Mom! I'm hungry. Forget the shoes! Let's get something to eat!" He called out and Miho pouted, and put the pair of shoes down, and walked over to Sho.

"What do you want to eat?" She asked, as they walked towards a large section of restaurants. She slid her arm in his as they walked. It made Sho uncomfortable, because everyone stared at them.

"Mom! People are staring!" He whispered, his cheeks a bright red. He tried wiggling out of his mother's grasp but Miho held on tight.

"Let them stare. There's nothing wrong about a mother and son walking together." She replied, with a grin. Sho sighed, utterly defeated. He would remember to go shopping _alone_ the next time.

* * *

Once they were home, Sho went into his mother's room and dumped the bags onto her bed. Miho followed him.

"Thanks for carrying these." She said and smiled, but Sho merely sighed. He was utterly exhausted.

"My arms feel like lead." He said, as he massaged his saw muscles. Miho dug around through the bags and pulled out three bags.

"Here. I picked out some clothes for you." She handed them to him with a smile.

"For me?" Sho smiled softly as he took the bags. He didn't know what had caused this change in his mother, but he decided he liked it.

"Off you go. I'm gonna have a rest. My feet are killing me after all that walking around." Miho said, as she took off her shoes and laid down on the bed. Sho noticed there was nothing in the room that seemed to belong to a man.

"Mom...Can I ask you something?" He asked and Miho faced him, nodding.

"Well... you're with Luka now, right? So...um..." His voice trailed off, as he was embarrassed to say it.

"What is it?" Miho asked and Sho let out a a nervous breath.

"Aren't you like, 'sleeping' with him?" Sho asked and Miho thought for a moment, her face scrunched up cutely. She always looked like that when she was deep in thought. Sho found it cute.

"You know... he hasn't touched me. Not once." Miho mumbled, her voice a little sad. Sho sighed. He hated seeing his mother upset.

"Well, he might be the shy type. You gotta take the initiative. Take the bull by the horns. Or Luka, by the...you know." Sho said, with a cheeky wink as Miho threw a pillow at him. He smiled and waved before he left to go to his own room. He placed the bags of clothes beside his bed, before he laid down on his bed.

* * *

Sho was woken to someone lightly shaking his shoulder. He opened his eyes to see Kei hovering above him. He yawned and rubbed a hand through his hair, realizing he had forgot to braid it again. His mother usually braided it for him.

"What time is it?" Sho asked, and Kei pulled back with a smile.

"It's 6:30 PM. You sleep like a log." Kei said, and Sho went to swat him, but Kei was quick and moved out of the way, leaving Sho hitting at nothing but air. Sho slowly got to his feet and stretched.

"Where did you and Luka get to? Mom said you went to work." Sho said and Kei nodded his head, but didn't reply.

"Well? What do you both do for work?" He asked and Kei cleared his throat.

"Oh you know, this and that. Anything that brings in the money." Kei added, and Sho thought Kei's answer was vague but he didn't press it any further. Instead, he thought of something dirty minded and he had a hard time keeping a straight face.

"What are you thinking, hm?" Kei asked, a slight smile on his face. Sho's grin told him the boy was thinking of something naughty.

"Oh you know. You said 'anything'." Sho said with a cheeky grin plastered on his face. Kei went to swat playfully at him, but it was Sho's turn to dodge, and he ran out into the hallway laughing, with Kei hot on his heels.

* * *

Miho and Luka were in the kitchen preparing dinner. She kept glancing to Luka, remembering what Sho had told her earlier. Maybe he was right, maybe she _did_ lack the initiative. He thoughts were interrupted by squeals of laughter. Luka faced her and they both stopped what they were doing and went to inspect the source of the laughter.

Kei had Sho in a headlock and was tickling him mercilessly. Sho laughed and tried to wiggle away, but Kei was amazingly strong, and his grip felt like iron.

"St...Stop...I can't take...anymore!" Sho said in between laughter but Kei refused, only ticking the younger boy more.

"Not until you say uncle!" Kei replied, his voice oozing with smugness. Sho swore under his breath.

"N-Never! I'm not saying it!" Sho refused, but more tickles made him lose the battle.

"U-Uncle! Uncle!" He said, and with a wide grin, Kei released the taller boy.

"Told you you'd say it." Kei said, extremely pleased with himself. He didn't know what it was about Sho, but he brought out a range of feelings from him. Sho started to sulk, and pouted adorably.

"It's nice to see them getting on so well." Luka spoke up from the entrance to the kitchen.

"It sure is." Miho agreed and nodded her head in approval. Both Kei and Sho looked up at Luka and Miho and grinned.

"Dinner will be ready soon. You can sit at the table and wait if you'd like." Luka said, and Sho went and sat down, with Kei sitting opposite of him. Luka and Miho went back into the kitchen to finish preparing dinner. Sho wondered if he should bring it up now.

"So...Kei. About last night. Are you alri-" Sho spoke, but was cut off by Kei, who held up a hand.

"I'm fine. See? Perfectly well." Kei said, and gestured to his uninjured body. He was right. No bruises, scratches or anything.

"Well, that's a relief. What happened to those guys anyway?" Sho asked, and Kei just wished he would drop it.

"They ran off." Kei said, simply. What a flippant answer, and Sho wasn't buying it.

"They _ran off_? Five guys against one, and they just legged it?"Sho said, with a raised eyebrow. It was an obvious lie that Kei was spinning, and Sho knew it.

"That's what I said." Kei replied, and when Sho made to ask something else, Kei narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Drop it. I mean it." Kei said, or more ordered, as his voice had a dark tone to it. Sho remembered. This was how Kei had sounded in the alley, when that grub had touched his face. Sho merely pouted, but didn't say anything else. They sat at the table in silence, and even when Luka and Miho brought the food over, they still sat in silence.

"Is something wrong, you two?" Miho asked, as she ate, chewing on some of her vegetables. Sho looked up but didn't know what to say. He bit his lip.

"Actually, I-" Sho was cut off by a harsh kick to his leg from under the table.

"Owwwww fuuuuck!" Sho swore and rubbed his aching leg. He glared daggers over at Kei, who glared right back.

"Are you alright Sho?" Luka asked and Sho nodded his head, holding back tears of pain.

"I'm fine." Sho replied, his voice strained as pain shot through his leg. Kei stared at Sho, and his eyes showed a little concern for the boy. Sho scowled and stood up, ignoring the bolt of pain in his leg.

"I'm not hungry. I'm going to bed." Sho said, and hobbled out of the kitchen. He swore under his breath as he remembered. He lived _upstairs._ He stared with loathing at the stares but hopped up them, all the while cursing Kei under his breath. Kei sighed, and after a while he also stood up.

"I'll check on Sho." He said, and left the table, leaving Luka and Miho sitting there by themselves. Miho frowned at the little amount Kei had eaten.

"He barely touched his food." She said, and looked at Luka's plate. It too, was virtually untouched. Luka saw her looking at both of their unfinished plates.

"We had a very large lunch." He explained, and Miho slowly nodded her head, as if she understood. She went back to eating.

* * *

Kei opened Sho's bedroom door and peered inside, only to be hit in the face with a pillow. Sho glared at him from the bed. He had his leg propped up on another pillow. There was a large bruise forming. Kei felt ashamed. He had hurt Sho, using too much of his strength. He walked and sat beside Sho on the bed.

"Go away. I don't want to talk to you." Sho said, and looked away. He was startled as cool fingers ghosted over the bruise on his leg.

"I'm sorry." Kei spoke softly and Sho scoffed. He seriously thought a simple apology would suffice?

"Yeah, well if everything was solved by a simple apology, there'd be no need for the cops". Sho said, and harrumphed angrily. Kei inspected the bruise again.

"I'll get a heat pack and some pain killers." Kei said, his eyes not meeting Sho's. He got up and left Sho to wait there. When he returned, he had some heat patches and two tablets along with a glass of water on a tray. He handed Sho the tablets an glass of water.

"What are these, roofies?" Sho asked, and eyed the tablets warily. Frowning, Kei took a heat patch and stuck it onto Sho's leg with a slap, causing the younger boy to yelp.

"Be gentle! It hurts!" Sho said, whining much like a child. Kei sighed and put another heat patch on, this time smoothing it out gently. Sho took the tablets with a mouthful of water. Not long after he had taken the tablets, he felt drowsy.

'Maybe they really are roofies...' Sho thought as he felt himself slipping into unconsciousness. Before he was out, he noticed Kei's eyes were a deep golden color.

'But...I swore they were green...' Sho thought, before he was completely asleep. Once the boy was asleep, Kei gathered the tray and stood up. He smiled softly, and brushed the hair out of Sho's eyes before he left the room, closing the door behind him.

TBC

* * *

A/N: Chapter 3 is complete! ^-^V I hope everyone likes it. Please read and review.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Moon Child. If I did, people would need to be 18+ to watch it. xD

Warnings: Yaoi, language, vampirism, AU, possible blood play and possible bondage (it depends. I might decide to go really dark and dirty with this one. So you HAVE been warned.)

Rating: M

Synopsis: Sho's junkie mother has suddenly decided to marry a mysterious man named Luka. Luka isn't also alone. He has a son named Kei. Both father and son are so pale, and are only around when it's dark. Sho's mother has been acting differently since meeting the two and Sho can't shake the feeling that there is something shady about this father and son duo.

* * *

Chapter 4

Sho awoke abruptly to the sound of feet scuttering about on the ground. He stared at the alarm clock beside his bed.

"2 AM? Who's up at this time?" He mumbled, and got out of bed, and peered through the blinds.

It was difficult to see, but under the light of the streetlamp, he was able to see the figures of Luka and Kei as the left the house.

"Where in the world are they goin'?" Sho mumbled, and shook his head, before he flopped back down onto his bed, and was soon fast asleep again.

* * *

"Shoooooo!"

Sho cracked his eyes open as his mother's voice called to him from downstairs.

He grumbled under his breath, and closed his eyes again, thinking if he didn't reply, Miho would leave him alone.

How wrong he was. Miho barged straight in, and tore the sheets and cover from his body.

"Time to get up, lazy bones!" She said, with a big smile on her face.

"Leave me sleep. I beg you." Sho pleaded, and tried to grab the sheets back, but she held them out of his reach.

"I don't think so young man. We're going to go and watch a movie after breakfast. Luka and Kei have already gone to work, and Luka left us some spending money. There's a movie I wanna see. So hurry up and get your ass out of bed." Miho said, before she stomped out of his room.

Sho glared as he found she had taken his bed sheets with her, to insure he didn't go back to bed.

"Annoying woman!" He growled, but he dragged his ass out of bed. He had a shower and got changed, and went downstairs.

Miho smiled at him from the kitchen table. "I made eggs benedict. Eat up, then we're leaving." She said.

"You've never made Eggs Benedict before." He said, but he ate the food gratefully.

"Luka bought me a cookbook. I've been reading through it daily, and it's very interesting." She said, as she poured him a glass of juice from the pitcher that was on the table.

"Speaking of Luka. You said he and Kei go to work of a morning, right?" He asked and Miho nodded her head.

"At 2 in the morning?" Sho asked and she frowned, looking confused.

"2 in the morning? Why would you say that?" She wondered.

"Well, I was woken up by noises outside, and I looked and saw those two leaving the house at 2 AM." He told her and she giggled.

"It couldn't have been them. Maybe you were just dreaming and you think you saw them. Now, eat your breakfast. I'm going to get my bag." She said, and left.

"I sure as hell wasn't dreaming. Where the hell did they go at 2 AM?" He wondered, and went back to eating his food.

* * *

Sho cringed at his mother's choice of movie. They had arrived at the cinemas, and she picked out the most chicky-flicky thing she could find.

"The sisterhood of the travelling tshirt?" He read out the ticket label in horror.

"Don't knock it until you've watched it." She merely said, with a flip of her hair. Sho rolled his eyes.

"Do you want popcorn? I'm gonna get popcorn." She said, and hurried off to get some.

Sho waited for her when two girls came up to him, and started conversation.

"Are you alone? You can't be alone, a hot guy like you. Wanna watch a movie with us?" One asked him, and he blushed. Were these girls hitting on him?

"Uh...you see-" He was cut off as Miho returned, carrying a large bucket of popcorn.

"He's with me." She said, smiling sweetly at the girls. They girls both left, Sho hearing one mumble something about 'him having a girlfriend.'

"She's...She's _not_ my girlfriend!" Sho said, causing Miho to laugh, the popcorn almost going everywhere.

"Come on, lets go see the movie." She said, and pulled him to the movie.

* * *

When the movie was over, Sho sat there, wishing he could get back his 2 hours.

"Why did I even watch that?" He said, as they walked out of the cinemas together.

"Because I wanted to see it." Miho said, and smiled happily.

Sho nodded his head. He loved seeing his mother happy, finally.

They were so engrossed with chatting, that they didn't notice the purse snatcher sneak up and grab Miho's bag off her arm, and run off with it.

"THIEF!" Miho screamed, and Sho was instantly after the thief, running as fast as he could after him.

"Sho, don't-!" Miho called out, but Sho had already vanished into some alleyways.

Passersby came to her assistance. "Do you have anyone to call?" One asked her.

"Call? That's right! My phone!" She said, and dug her phone out of her pocket.

Thank god it hadn't been in her bag. She dialled Luka's number.

* * *

Luka and Kei sat inside a darkened room. The windows were all painted black. No light shone in the room at all.

Kei looked up as Luka's phone started to ring. Luka picked up his phone at looked at the caller ID.

"It's Miho." Luka said, and he answered it.

"Oh, thank god!" Came Miho's voice. Luka put it onto speaker phone.

"What's happened?" He asked, sensing the worry in her voice.

"A bag snatcher ran off with my bag, and Sho..." She trailed off.

"Sho!" Kei spoke, and instantly stood up.

"Is Kei there too?" Miho asked, and Luka held up a hand to stop Kei from saying anything else.

"Yes. We're both in the office." Luka said, and Kei sighed, biting his lower lip in worry.

Miho told them everything, about the bag being stolen and how Sho had ran off after the thief.

"Alright. I'll see what I can do." Luka said, and ended the call.

Kei was on his feet, headed to the door. A hand grabbed his wrist, pulling him back harshly.

"I have to find Sho! He doesn't know his way around! What if he gets lost, or _worse_?" Kei said, panic evident in his eyes.

"If you go out now, you'll burn. And I'm pretty sure a pile of ashes isn't going to help anyone!" Luka said, and let go of Kei.

"I know. I'm just worried is all." Kei admitted, and he sat down on the sofa.

"You care about him." Luka said, and Kei nooded. Smiling, Luka ran his hand through Kei's hair.

"So my little fledgling has found someone he likes." Luka said, causing Kei to blush.

"Don't tease me." Kei said, snuggling up to Luka's side.

"Alright, I'll stop." Luka said, snickering softly.

"I wanna look for him as soon as the sun goes down." Kei said, and Luka nodded his head in agreement.

"Of course. But let us rest." Luka said, and the both of them rested in each other's arms.

* * *

Miho had gotten a taxi back to the house, and was sitting nervously at the kitchen table. Her phone rang, and she looked at the caller ID. It was Luka.

"Luka?" She asked, almost bursting into tears.

Luka informed her they were searching for Sho. "What about the police? I think I should call them." She said.

"No, don't get the police involved. Too much hassle." Luka said, before he ended the call.

Miho merely sighed, and placed her head in her hands.

* * *

Sho walked through alleyways all throughout the city, trying to find the scumbag who ran off with his mother's bag.

"Damn asshole, just wait till I get my hands on you." He mumbled, as he searched everywhere for the thief.

He walked and walked, until even Sho knew it was a lost cause. The guy was long gone. Sho looked up as the sky began to darken.

He decided to head home, but some thugs that came out of an alleyway had other plans.

"Money, now. Or it's your life." One said, waving a switch blade around.

Sho rolled his eyes. "What is it with this city? Does it lure scum like you?" He said, sarcastically.

The man with the switch blade grabbed a fistful of Sho's braids, and smirked.

"You should be careful how you speak to people. You might get hurt, kid." He said, before throwing Sho to the ground.

A broken bottle was on the ground, and made a cut in Sho's hand when he fell. Sho hissed in pain, and the thugs laughed.

"Let's go guys, this fool don't have no money." One said, and they left.

The cut in Sho's hand wasn't deep enough to reach the bone, but it was bleeding quite a bit.

He balled his hand into a fist to try and stop the bleeding. Ignoring the pain, he began to head back home.

* * *

As soon as the sun had set, both Kei and Luka emerged from their hideaway, and went into the city.

"How do we even expect to find him? He could be anywhere." Kei mentioned.

"Use your senses, Kei." Luka said, as he did the same, listening to various noises, trying to pick out Sho's heartbeat.

Kei tried to do what Luka said, but his abilities were no where near as polished as the older vampire's. He tried to concentrate on locating Sho's scent.

His eyes flashed golden, and Luka noticed the change in Kei.

"Kei? What is it?" Luka asked, noticing how Kei's eyes flashed golden.

"Blood. I smell blood. Lots of blood." Kei said, and licked over his lower lip as his fangs emerged.

Luka could smell it also. And the scent that accompanied it. "Sho..." He said, and was too slow to stop Kei from racing toward's the delicious scent.

* * *

Sho was walking through the alley that led to the train station, when a noise interrupted him. He turned around, and he noticed Kei, lurking in the entrance of the alleyway.

"Kei? What are you doing here? Did my mom call you?" He asked, and Kei walked towards him. He had a glazed look in his eyes.

* * *

Kei had followed the scent, maddened by the sweet delicious aroma. When he found the scent, he couldn't believe that he was staring at Sho. His eyes stared at the hand that had been dripping that delicious blood.

'What a waste.' He thought, and before he knew it, he was closing in on the handsome boy.

Sho almost gasped at the speed in which Kei moved towards him. "Kei?" He said, and winced as Kei shot out an ice cold hand, and grabbed his wrist.

"Sho..." Kei said, in a voice that seem thick with hunger for something. "You're bleeding."

"I know. I cut myself...on some broken glass." Sho told Kei, not realizing the danger he was in.

"It might get infected. Allow me...to help." Kei said, and Sho gasped as Kei raised his hand to his lips, and ran a pink tongue over the wound, and began to lick at the blood that oozed out.

"Kei...eww! That's gross!" Sho made a face, and went to move his wrist away, but Kei held on tight, and instead of licking, started sucking on the wound, causing Sho to wince.

"That stings! Stop it!" Sho said, and tried again to pry Kei away from his bleeding hand.

Kei suddenly let Sho's hand drop to his side. Before Sho knew what was happening, Kei was pressed up against him, pinning Sho against the wall of the alleyway.

"It tastes so good." Kei gasped, as he leaned in to nuzzle the tender skin of Sho's neck.

"Wh...What are you doing? K-Kei?" Sho stuttered, completely in shock at how Kei was behaving.

"Let me have another taste..." Kei said, as he dragged his tongue along the pulse along Sho's throat.

"Another taste? Let go of me!" Sho snarled, and winced as Kei grabbed him by the jaw, and looked into his eyes.

Sho gasped as Kei's eyes weren't the normal light shade of green. They were golden, and those eyes looked deadly.

"It won't hurt, Sho. I promise..." Kei whispered, and before Sho knew it, sharp fangs had pierced his neck, as Kei began to drink from him, draining his blood.

'Liar. It does hurt.' Sho thought, as the world began to spin before his eyes. Kei was a vampire and he was feeding on him. Before he slipped into unconsciousness, Sho thought he saw Luka running over to them.

'Vampires...are real'? Was Sho's last thought, before he fainted in Kei's arms.

TBC

* * *

A/N: Chapter 4 is complete! And another cliffhanger! Oh, don't you all just _love_ me? Anyway, I'm going to remove the tag of LukaxKei, because I kind of think of them more as 'close friends' than lovers.


End file.
